


I Spy

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Bruce is Kind of a Creeper, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cave under Wayne Manor is monitored by cameras Bruce himself installed, and even from half-way across the world he's able to see what Blake is getting up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

The cave under Wayne Manor is monitored by cameras Bruce himself installed, and even from half-way across the world he's able to see what Blake is getting up to. Sitting on his computer in a hotel in Florence, he watches as his granted successor discovers the legacy that Bruce has left him. He can see the wonder on Blake's face, his brown eyes open wide in the grainy footage as bats swirl around him and the cave sparkles with water. 

Selina steps out of the shower and suddenly Bruce is a whole lot less interested in the video feed.

Gotham seems to get along without him. Bruce can't decide whether that makes him happy or melancholy, but he's trying to be optimistic these days, so he tells himself that it's all according to plan. He chose right when he picked Blake to be the next Dark Knight; he fits the suit. Blake's been on the job for about a week and returning to the cave at first light, nursing cuts and bruises. Bruce watches in his free moments, when he's not preoccupied with Italy or Selina. They work together well, and Bruce finds himself more and more used to their little bickering conversations, to the banter they throw back and forth. He's getting used to having someone sleeping next to him, and to being kissed randomly. As passionate as they are- and they are, very- they've both got their problems and their issues. It's nice, actually. Selina is just as screwed up as he is, in different ways, and working through it together makes him feel less alone.

Two months after he first put on the mask, Blake leaves for patrol one night and doesn't return with the sunrise. Bruce panics a little and turns on the suit's tracking device for the first time. He wouldn't say he's surprised when the little green dot shows up in a familiar apartment building, but he is confused.

Bruce installed cameras in Gordon's flat years ago, but he's never really used them before now. When he turns them on and watches the footage for the first time, he's intrigued. The picture the video paints, in silent, low-fi black and white, makes him arch his eyebrows. Blake limps through the door with an arm around Gordon, leaning heavily on the older man. That itself isn't odd- if there's one man aside from Alfred that Bruce would trust if he was hurt, it's Gordon- but the next thing Bruce sees shocks him. Carefully, Gordon peels the suit down to Blake's waist, exposing a line of dark under his ribs that can only be blood. Then, slowly, he reaches up and takes off the mask. Blake's eyes, framed in black paint, glint feverishly in the low light.

Blake sits on Gordon's sofa, obviously dazed and gritting his teeth in pain as the Commissioner carefully sews a row of stitches into the gash. Gordon finishes, checking Blake's body for more damage, and then, tenderly, brushes the sweat-damp hair off of his forehead. Blake's eyes close, and he leans into the touch.

It doesn't take the world's greatest detective to see what's going on.

Bruce smiles and closes the laptop.


End file.
